The Girl in his Dreams
by Whee7L
Summary: (Jungkook X Reader) Jungkook suffers from the same nightmare he's been seeing every night. But what happens when this is suddenly replaced with a dream of you, an ordinary teenage girl who is madly in love with one of the maknae's hyungs in BTS? Will they ever meet?


**1**

 **11:00PM (Korea Standard Time)**

"I guess the recording has come out well compared to last time, Hyung." Namjoon hyung and I listened carefully to the outcome of the song that we had been working on since morning with the other hyungs.

"Yeah, I think it's way better." Hyung said in an exhausted tone, "We should get some rest now. Let's get back to the dorm before Jin hyung gets mad. Everyone must be waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go. I'm too hungry. I can't wait to eat Jin hyung's Kimchi and Fried Chicken!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"We're back!" Hyung and I shouted from the door.

Everyone popped their heads out from their rooms, and all they reminded me was of meercats, "WELCOME!"

"Ah! The two of you! Go get yourselves freshened up quickly. I'll reheat the food for you." Jin hyung patted our shoulders painfully.

Namjoon hyung cried, "Ahhh~! Okay, thank you, hyung."

"I know I'm the oldest and I care for you all, but you guys are old enough to know when to be back home!"

I gave Jin hyung the puppy dog expression and pouted.

"No, I wasn't talking about you." Jin hyung pointed at me. "Now go quickly! Hurry! Hurry!"

By the time we showered, blew dry our hair, it was already 12:15. Well, this was much better than the other days when we usually ate at 1 or 2 in the morning.

"AH! Namjoon hyung and Kookie are taking so long! I've been waiting for so long just to eat with them, how dare they make me starve!" Jimin hyung exasperated.

"I'm here!" I danced happily as I entered the dining hall. The look of Jin hyung's food energised me before I could even take a bite.

"Me too!" Namjoon hyung said behind me.

"Uh, thank God! I thought I was gonna die out of starvation. Come on." Jimin hyung desperately tapped on the seat beside him.

"Where's everyone else? Where's Jin hyung?" I asked.

"Oh, they went back to sleep, but I think Yoongi hyung is still awake writing songs, not sure." Jimin knitted his brows.

"Aish, that guy seriously needs some rest! How long is he even gonna stay awake? No wonder why he sleeps so much during the day." Namjoon hyung shook his head.

All I could think was about how lucky Yoongi hyung was to be able to stay awake for so long. With the sort of nightmares, I get, I don't think anyone would want to ever sleep again. Every night felt like hell. All I saw was blood, accidents and things associated with death. Why me? Why was I the one to see such fearsome visions? I woke up every day with a blanket of sweat on my face.

"YAH! Kookie! Aren't you gonna eat?" Jimin hyung asked after he caught me nervously fiddling with the chopsticks in my hand.

"OH, ah, yeah!" I quickly stuffed my mouth with rice and kimchi.

We ate up, washed the dishes, switched of the lights and went into our respective rooms after greeting each other a very good night. Pfft, good night? What was that even…?

"Oh…" Tae hyung groaned, "You're here?"

"Yeah..." I sighed deeply.

Tae hyung moved towards the edge of the bed, giving me space to sleep.

Today was so tiring. I spent the whole day in the studio without a proper break. I cuddled up in my bed and slowly drifted into sleep no matter how hard I tried to stay up.

I prayed not to watch it again. The crash. Blood. Nothingness…

But this time it was different. Something I had never ever seen before.

 _Where am I? What is this place? Why is it so dark and... hot?_

I found myself on the bed in a dark bedroom. I felt two hands being wrapped around me tightly. So tight that I could feel my soul escape my body. I could feel both my hands being squished between their chest and mine. I figured out it that the person was a girl, don't ask me how *blush blush*. I felt her warm breath gently brush my neck, it tickled me. She was so close, face-to-face. I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Who was this girl even! Why am I sleeping in her room! So many questions popped up in my head in the speed of light. I tried to release myself from her grip, but I couldn't move at all. I was fixed, as if I was paralysed or something. Only my sense organs worked, nothing else, including my mouth. As it was dark, I couldn't see the girl's face clearly.

Slowly, the room started becoming brighter and brighter and slowly lit up the girl's features. She looked like she was around my age or even younger. Her (h/c) locks softly spread across her face and the pillow. She looked innocent while sleeping. I wondered how she would react if she knew she was sleeping next to BTS' maknae…

ARGH! What was I doing! I still couldn't figure out this place! I closed my eyes again hoping I wouldn't return to this place again.

 **8:00PM (Sydney)**

"Mom! Where's the blade?" you yelled from the store room.

"It's there somewhere in there. Check properly." She replied.

You looked around and spotted the orange blade resting on one of the carton boxes. You held up the blade and happily slit the tape off the box you had anticipated to open. You opened the box and saw all kinds of stuffed toys in it. All had different features, and the size ranged vastly. But there was one doll that caught your sight. It was the biggest one among the toys. It was a soft, cream coloured bunny with cute big eyes and ears. It was the size of your whole arm. You picked it up and ran upstairs to your room.

"AWW! You are so cute! What should I name you?" You scratched your chin with your small fingers. "Ah! I know exactly what to call you. TAE-TAE!"

Kim Taehyung was your ultimate bias and you were madly in love with him. His perfection just drove you crazy, you even dreamt about him every night. Dreams about your future with him.

You softly teased Tae-Tae's nose with yours and blushed. "You are so cute. How!" you went on fantasizing about your bias to the poor doll. If the doll were a living thing, his ears would have blasted by now.

You carefully placed Tae-Tae on you bed, kissed him on his head and ran downstairs for dinner.


End file.
